<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Flowers Will You Fall (In Love?) by SouthernGentleMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829716">Like Flowers Will You Fall (In Love?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster'>SouthernGentleMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Felching, Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/M/M, Yen gets 3 orgasms cause i said so, fuck train?, jaskier sandwich, use of the word cunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and Jaskier have been on the road for some time and when they finally stop at an inn they find Yennefer already there. </p><p>With hope Jaskier plans to write of their travels but finds he's struggling. Geralt and Yennefer give him another form of inspiration. </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p>Geralt was being stubborn and had been refusing to listen to both Jaskier and Yennefer and the both of them had enough. They would put him in his place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Me Hear You Sing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift for the lovely emeraldembers on twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fire was warm against Jaskiers backside as he held a delicate quill between his fingers while he bit his lip, eyes focused on the blank parchment in front of him. He had hoped that after weeks on the road and finally having comfortable shelter he’d be able to write something new to spread on their travels but his mind felt like a dry well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What troubles you bard?” He gave a jump as Yennefer appeared next to him and he gave a shake of his head. He must be very out of it if he had missed the stronge floral scent that followed her everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s nothing you would understand, it is the struggle of an artist!” He gave a dramatic wave of his hand but there wasn’t much energy to his words. There was a sudden weight upon his shoulders as warm hands rested upon them and slowly moved down his chest as she leaned against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always be of assistance.” Low current electricity ran across his skin as magic gathered at her fingertips. His heart jumped in speed as a warmth spread through his gut in response. He knew she meant by giving him a boost in inspiration but there was something underlying beneath the surface of her words that struck him deep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s never as good and can you imagine if anyone found out I used </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make my songs? I’d be a laughing stock at court.” He flattened his hands against the table, the wood digging into his palms. He could feel himself stir in his small clothes and was sure that Yennefer had to know what she was doing. He had taken such great care as to not touch the others while they were on the road, remembering the last time Geralt had him pressed against a tree and how sore he was days later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must you tease him like that Yen? I can smell it from down in the tavern.” Jaskier felt his face flush, Geralt's amber eyes pinning him down as he came through the door and he couldn’t even escape from his chair. Jaskiers mouth suddenly felt very dry and he wet his lips before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder if you two do this on purpose because you enjoy watching me squirm.” Jaskier has never been one to be nervous with a partner but ever since he had fallen to bed with both Geralt and Yen they had made things difficult for him keeping him on his toes anytime the mood struck. Having a single partner just didn’t seem enough anymore. Geralt gave him a half smile as if he could read his very thoughts and sometimes he had to wonder if witchers really could read minds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you liked the attention Jaskier?” Yennefer's voice was right next to his ear, his heart hammered against his ribs and he let out an airy sigh as her fingers dipped below the edge of his tunic, heat curling in his gut as she slowly pulled at the clasps. Geralt only made things worse by stepping so close that he boxed Jaskier in between his legs and Yennefer's body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ve been paying enough attention to him.” Geralt lifted his chin up, his thumb running along the stubble of Jaskiers jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a pity it’s no wonder he’s lost his spark. Perhaps we can be of assistance.” He felt a heat of magic bounce across his skin and his clothes unraveled before his very eyes and came back together again in a neat pile leaving him completely nude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt…” Jaskiers voice dropped to a whine as hands ghosted over his hip, just enough that it felt like a cruel form of attention. He did it again, this time his thumb brushing against his cock and Jaskier arched against the feeling. He didn’t get very far before he was pushed back down onto the chair by a firm hand. “I don’t really think it’s fair that the both of you are still dressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So needy.” Geralt’s voice was a growl deep in his chest and in those minutes Jaskier could have sworn they lasted an eternity as he watched Geralt pull away at his armor, each piece letting Jaskier see a little more of the scarred flesh beneath as Geralt stretched his arms above his head. Soon he was only left with his trousers and Jaskier was at a loss of words. With ease Geralt lifted him out of the chair and moved him to the bed, Jaskier letting out the most undignified sound as his cock dragged across the rough sheets as he was dropped onto his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” He could feel the heat of Geralt’s body next to his, callused hands slowly making their way down his back until a thumb brushed over his entrance and he had to bury his face into the crook of his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, so desperate and ready to spread your legs little bard.” Yennefer's hands were much softer than Geralts, but her nails were sharp as they dug into the tender flesh of his arse and he moaned. “Turn over I want you to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was rolled onto his back and found Geralt watching him, eyes now golden with black pools sunk at their centers. He wanted to kiss him, to be consumed by him in every way but he also wanted to drink in the sight of Yennefer and he finally turned to look at her. He watched as she undressed, each lacey piece delicately peeling away to reveal soft flesh beneath. She was much smaller in stature than he yet she held such control over him in that moment it seemed to make no difference. The violet of her eyes almost nearly faded into the pupil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it you want, Jaskier? You will get nothing unless you speak.” Geralt pulled Jaskier close to kiss there along his jaw, the scruff of his beard tickling sensitive skin. His head was spinning and it took him a few moments to find his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To feel… everything. All at once. Use me as you please.” There was a silent conversation between Geralt and Yennefer before Geralt pulled Jaskier against his chest, nipping at the freckled skin of his shoulder as Yennefer crawled into his lap where he brought his hands to her hips to steady her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful what you wish for.” She sunk down onto him, her lips parted as quiet gasps escaped her as he filled her. He could feel Geralt move behind him and there was a sound before something cool dripped along his taint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jaskier drew his brow together as a thick finger pressed into him, his hips bucking up into Yennefer and she let out an amused huff. One finger soon led to two, each time pushing deeper inside him while Yen rolled her hips with each thrust. When she finally kissed him he was shaking, the only thing holding him was the two bodies sharing him. She tasted sweet like honey and he wanted to chase it, kissing her deeply until he was completely lost. But he also wanted to taste the rest of her, to have the salt of her flesh against his tongue and when he took her breast into his mouth she let out a shaky moan. He wished he could collect those noises in a bottle, keep them near and dear to his heart, a proof that he made someone feel</span>
  <em>
    <span> happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A hand laid across his chest, a low rumble of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his ear before he felt something much larger than fingers push into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt stretched him open, tears coming to Jaskier’s eyes as it became too much. They were a tangle of bodies, brought together into one being as he rocked between them, his entire body strained as he sought pleasure from them both. “F-feels so good so full.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was close, each time Geralt fucked into him he saw stars and Yen was panting against his mouth and he kissed her again, wrapping his fingers through her hair. Geralt gave one last thrust before he found his release, filling Jaskier with a deep groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now Jaskier.” Yen rolled her thumb over his chest and he let out a cry as he followed after Geralt. The edges of his vision were white and he collapsed back onto Geralt who cradled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we didn’t break him.” He swatted at Geralt’s leg as he pulled out and Jaskier let out a hiss. He tried to count his heartbeat but even now it was too fast. When Yen pulled away and Jaskier reached out to her grabbing her arm and bringing her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not done.” She looked at him with confusion as he laid himself out onto the bed, his head resting on the inside of her thigh. He could see his spend in the thick hair of her cunt, leaking out onto the sheets. He looked up at her to see her watching him and he buried himself between her legs licking at the come there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gripped at his hair as he continued to tongue fuck her, each time he sucked at her clit she let out a deep moan. Little did he know Geralt had come to the side idea, his thumb pressed inside Jaskiers abused hole before licking away at his own mess. He would remember the feeling for the rest of his life and oh the songs it will inspire. “Look at you two, the ones I can alway rely on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thighs tightened around him as he hummed in response, seeking out every bit of her until she came again upon his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled onto his back, completely wrecked but that didn’t stop his cock from being half erect. Geralt and Yen laid down next to him, letting their hands wander across his body in a soothing manner. Jaskier started to hum an unformed song, words tumbling into the space shared by the three of them and not before long he drifted to sleep with both their arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt was being stubborn and had been refusing to listen to both Jaskier and Yennefer and the both of them had enough. They would put him in his place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier sat in the chair near the bed, legs spread apart as he lazily stroked himself as he watched the scene unfold. Geralt was tied to the bed, restraints growing bright every time he pulled on them and Yen had him trapped between her legs. The sun was setting through the window and it cast them both in a brilliant blaze. He took a moment to watch them, how the light made them look soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt you’re always being so difficult when people who care about you simply want to help.” Yen's hair fell forward to hide her face as she leaned over him. “I could be rather cruel and give you nothing for not behaving. I could have Jaskier take me, make you watch as you squirm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Violet eyes flashed towards him and he stood with ease before climbing onto the bed, resting his chin on Yen's shoulder to watch Geralt pull against the restraints holding him to the bed. The three of them fit so comfortably together it almost feels like Destiny had a plan for them to all tumble together into this mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that could be rather fun.” Yen’s hand came up to rest along his jaw and he placed a kiss in the crook of her throat. She gave a quiet hum and Geralt looked almost ready to beg. Jaskier let his hand wander along Yen’s stomach, fingers tracing through the thick hair of her cunt and she let out a quiet gasp as he pushed his fingers into her folds. She turned to him, kissing him with such sweetness Jaskier swallowing all those little noises she made as he played with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should make him earn it, isn’t that right Jaskier?” She let out another quiet gasp he circled her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did get quite mouthy perhaps he should put it to good use?” Geralt was looking between the two of them, his own cock hard against his stomach untouched by either of his partners. Ever since Yen gave him a stern </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no you listen” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had fallen silent but it was obvious to Jaskier it was of his own accord. Yen crawled forward, Geralt letting out a hiss as she rubbed herself across his cock as she moved and she straddled his face facing Jaskier. He tucked himself between Geralt’s legs but remained focused on Yen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps if you do a good job I'll fuck you.” Geralt hummed and she sighed as the first peek of tongue pressed into her. She leaned back into the feeling, her hands flat against Geralt's chest thumbs rubbing small circles around stiff nipples. Jaskier could feel him shaking between them, Yens gasps growing louder as he ate her out and that’s when an idea came to mind. Jaskier joined Yen, giving her needy kisses. She began to stroke him and he moaned, his hand joining hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always so good to me Yen.” He dipped his head down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth giving it long swipes of his tongue. Sharp nails dug into his scalp and he let out a quiet hum before moving to the other taking it between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask!” Her breathing stuttered and he finally made it down to her cunt, her folds already wet from Geralt’s work. She jerked her body when he took her into his mouth, sucking at her clit before letting his tongue dive deeper inside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> p-please so close, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the exact moment it happened, the taste of bitter and heady juices filled his mouth and she had given a shout, the candles flaring up with the jump of chaos that flowed through Yen. He was pulled up by unexpected strength and kissed with desperation, Yen’s tongue seeking out every taste of herself inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never thought to do that before.” She rolled over onto the bed revealing Geralt to be a mess. His amber eyes nearly pitch black and a mix of spit and come covered his mouth. Jaskier leaned down over him, licking away at it as he kissed him. He could feel the thundering of his heart beneath his ribs and he counted every single one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you just a good boy.” Geralt shifted beneath him, his cock trapped against Jaskiers hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps he has earned it.” Jaskier sat up once more, Yen leaning against his shoulder as she kissed at his throat. “We could fuck him at the same time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A thrill ran through him, the heat of desires boiling right below the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the first thing Geralt had said all night. Jaskier situated himself back onto the bed, Geratl’s legs laid open for his viewing. Yen had positioned herself in front of him, Geralt’s cock in her hand as she sunk down on him with a moan. He wished he could see her, how her mouth would fall open as Geralt filled her, lashes fluttering against beautiful cheeks. Her cunt already so sensitive as she fucks herself on him, Geralt’s own hips rolling in time with her. Jaskier wasted no time slicking up his fingers and pushing them inside Geralt. Jaskier savored every moment, how Geralt’s face twisted in pleasure and his body shuddered against the restraints, how Yen bounced on his thick cock. He lined himself up and slowly thrust in, Geralt letting out a string of curses as he was filled. Yen let out a breathy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I quite like how his cock moved inside me, why haven’t we done this before?” He started to move, each time Geralt letting out a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure darling but we should do it more often.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust, that heat almost reaching a boiling and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer and by the sound of it neither would Geralt. Yen’s legs grew weak and she let out a cry, Geralt clenching around him as he let out a deep, long moan. Jaskier was able to get a few more thrusts in before he found his own release and he collapsed against Yen. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, peppering kisses upon her cheek as she caught her breath. He could see over her shoulder that Geralt’s spend was leaking from her and he dipped his finger in it before licking it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think our white wolf should misbehave more often.” Jaskier gave out a hearty laugh and Yen joined him. Geralt only rolled his eyes at them and seemed to be deep in thought before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we can’t just do this all the time instead of waiting to get angry with me.” Geralt looked absolutely wrecked and Jaskier thought it was a good look for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should… get cleaned up.” Yen snapped her fingers and the restraints dissolved, She pulled off of Geralt, the rest of his spend dripping down the inside of her thighs and when Jaskier pulled out of him he let out a quiet groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Geralt almost sounded shy but it was obvious what he was looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t we have an overachiever.” Jaskier sat back on the bed and watched, Yen standing above Geralt now as he licked away at droplets of come. He gripped Yens hips as he licked up the rest inside her cunt. Jaskiers cock made a valiant effort to stiffen but he was fine with simply enjoying the view, Yens chest heaving as she whimpered as he tongue fucked her again. She came a third time, half bent over Geralt as he took it all in and she finally fell back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up piled together under thick furs, bodies cleaned after a long bath that had perhaps quite a few more moments between them all. They slept well into the next day and just this one time Geralt had no complaints about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>